Love Potion You Say?
by TheNeverEndingTale
Summary: An intern from Vo-college has come to Vocal-high school. Miku is head over heels for this new intern, which can get in Luka's way. Meanwhile, Neru is as well enticed by the intern, will she help or hinder Luka? Shoujo ai/ soon to be Yuri.
1. Love, you say?

**The Intern**

"Well class! Aren't you happy to start a new year? Junior year: I must say is one of the most critical years! If you want to get many hits in the world, you must make sure your voice is strong and flow well! So that is why I- Miss Akita! Put away your phone!" Kamui-sensei yelled.

"Y-Yeah, just…just one moment!" the honey blonde began to type furiously.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Miss Akita?" He fidgeted with an eggplant eraser impatiently.

"N-No Sensei." Quickly pushing one more button, she shut her phone and put it in her pocket, releasing a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through the ponytail that was done on the right side of her head. Her brilliant amber eyes were half closed from boredom.  
"Neru, you and your phone." Giggled a girl behind Neru with cyan locks that were pulled back into two pigtails. Her bright blue eyes sparkled innocently as she giggled.

"Oh, shut it Miku." Neru spat back, rolling her eyes in denial.  
"Now, now, girls. Listen! Today is a special day. We have intern coming from Vo-college! I'm sure she will teach you all a good lesson."

"Eh? An intern? Well that is interesting! I wonder what she will be like. I hope she is cool!" squealed Miku.

"Hmm…I don't really care." Neru took out her phone to check her text messages once more.

"Miss Lily! Please come in and greet the class, please?" silence swept the room as everyone stared at the door with anticipation. As the door slid open, silent awes and conversation took hold. In came Lily, one of the newest students of Vo-college. She was indeed a sight to cast your eyes upon. Her golden hair flowed neatly behind her shoulders; as black headphones held back some of her hair. Long bangs swept to the right, as a little remind in the middle of her heart shaped face. Porcelain skin and breathtaking sapphire eyes glowed with confidence. Much of her stomach was exposed, leading up to her chest where her black coat begins.

"Whaa! She's so pretty! Look Neru." she gently shook the blonde hair's shoulder. "Hmm?" Neru looked up and saw the gorgeous Lily. "W-Wow- I mean. She is _alright_." Neru sat back into her chair and slumped down quickly taking a picture of Lily before Miku could see. 'I didn't know she was going to be THAT pretty…' a blush overcame Neru's face. "Hey, Neru, are you alright?" Miku glanced at the blushing Neru. "Yes! I'm fine!"

**After School**

"Hmm. She is so cool! She looks so sophisticated and well mannered!"

"She is pretty and- er, I mean she is _alright_."

On their way to their apartments, Miku and Neru could not stop talking about the new intern. She already left an astounding mark on the student's hearts of Vocal-high school. "Oh, Neru. Do you want to come over? Luka is making octopus balls! She said you could come over and eat some. And, I think Haku is there too~ so…" "Well if my roommate is already there, I guess I have no choice." She whipped out her phone and started to type like crazy once more. "You sure do have a lot of contacts. I bet you have everyone's in both Vocal-high school and Vo-college because of Haku and Luka going there." Miku joked. "Oh, no your right. I do." Neru was dead serious, and didn't look away from her screen.

"Ah, Neru I don't think it's very safe to walk and not see where you're walking. How about you just-"

"I can't! I have over 100 messages to reply to!"

"But…"

They came to a crosswalk and Miku quickly ran to the other side, while Neru walked, but then stopped in the middle of the road aggravated with her phone. The light went green and down the street a car was coming. "Neru! Watch out!" Miku screamed. Neru looked up and the car was three inches away from her. "Oh, shi-" A sudden force pushed Neru away from the car just in time, as the car swerved. "Damn, ouch, ouch, ouch." Neru felt a heavy pressure on her chest.

"Eh? Lily!"

"Neru! Are you alright!" Miku ran to her side. "O-Oh! Lily-san!"

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Neru, Neru Akita…"

"Are you alright Akita-san?" she smiled gently and whipped some of the dirt off of Neru's face. A sudden blush ran to Neru's face, quickly she looked away.  
"I'm fine." Lily got up off of Neru and held her hand to help her up.  
"Can you stand?"

"Yes…" she stared at the ground with utter embarrassment.

"Hey! Are you guys alright!" Called the man from the car.

"Yes, it seems everyone is alright, Sir." Lily called back. The man waved in apology and drove away.

"Lily-san. Thanks for all your help. Neru was lucky you were here…but…why are you here? It's unusual to live in this part of the city."

"Well I was on my way to buy some lunch, and the nearest convenience store was near here."

"Ohh, then, would you like to come over for some octopus balls?" Miku suggested.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Thank you. I'll gladly accept.

**The fabulous Luka and the not so fabulous Haku**

"Luuuka-chan~ We're here!" Miku sang as she quickly took off her shoes and ran to hug her roommate.

"Ah, Miku. Hello. Did you have a good day? Is Neru here?"

Lily and Neru made their way to the kitchen, seeing Luka cooking the octopus balls and Haku drinking at the table with a slight smile on her face. "Hello Neru, did you have a good day?" Haku asked, pouring another glass of sake.

"Yeah, if I didn't get hit by that bastard."

"Y-You almost got hit by a car!" Luka sprung to Neru's side and examined all over her body to check for any bruises, fractured bones, while Haku choked on her sake.

"Well…it seems your alright." Luka gently stroked Neru's head with a smile of relief. Miku sat in the corner of the kitchen pouting with her arms crossed.

"Oh- hello. You must the hero who saved Neru." Luka said, looking at Lily.

"Oh! M-Megurine-san! W-We meet again…" Lily stuttered.

"Have I met you before?" Luka tilted her head in confusion.

"Y-Yes, you showed a bunch of us around Vo-college. Many already admire you." Lily's face turned a soft red.

"My, that's wonderful. I do hope you are enjoying Vo-college."

"Y-Yes of course!" Lily bowed.

"Do-Do you remember me? I was beside Luka during the tour." Haku asked timidly.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry I don't…"

'Tsuman-ne?' Haku thought, sighing and pouring another cup.

Luka placed a plate of octopus balls in the center of the table and started to whip another batch. Everyone took a seat and began to eat.

"Lukaaa-chan! Delicious as always." Miku purred.

"T-These are _alright_." Neru said, eating another.

"Delicious." Lily whispered. "You're a great cook Luka-san!"

"My, thank you." Luka smiled.

After cooking one more plate full, Luka sat next to Miku. "Miku, you have some octopus on the side of your mouth, here, let me clean it for you." Luka licked the side of Miku's mouth as Miku giggled.  
Neru and Lily just sat there watching in awe.

'If only Lily would do that to me…' Neru whished.

'If only Luka did that to meeee…' thought Lily.

'If only I got a job.' Haku sighed.

'Miku, you're so cute. I love you~' Luka smiled

'Lily-san is soooo cool.' Miku imaged her in a prince costume carrying Miku away on a white horse.

**Author's Note: **_**PFFFFF! Okay, I think I had too much fun with this story! Should I continue? Or drop this story? I don't want to bother you guy if its boring as hell, also I don't wanna waste my time for writing a story that isn't that good, you know? And right now, I can tell how long this story is going to be~ Ahh! So many damn chapters! Haha! So reviews please! **_

**Side Note: **_**Oh, and Lily is so awesome! Whee~ Uhh this story is most involved around MikuxLuka (cuz I love them xD) and a little of NeruxLily, LilyxLuka, (more couples, etc…)**_


	2. Accidents Happen

**Student and Teacher**

"Lily!" Miku barged in the music room where Lily was sitting alone eating her lunch.

"Oh. Hello Miku. Would you like to join me?"

Miku nodded taking a step in and closing the door behind her. A sudden bang came straight after the door shut. "Eep!" Miku screamed and stepped back. The door opened revealing an angry Neru with a red forehead. "Miiikuuuu." She growled. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you where there!" Miku started to walk backwards as Neru proceeded forwards with a devilish grin grumbling "Miku, your gunna pay." A soft chuckle came from Lily. "My, you two are sure energetic." Seeing Lily's smile warmed Neru's heart making her forget all about her head injury. "Oh, Neru, your head. Please come here and let me help you out with that. It looks rather painful." With a light tap on her forehead, Neru remembered and winced at the pain. "Ouch…" "Come here." Lily beckoned. Neru shyly sat next to her gluing her eyes to the floor. She opened her water bottle and dapped some water on her handkerchief. "Please be still, alright?" Gently she lifted Neru's chin with her index finger analyzing the damage. Neru looked into Lily's ice blue eyes and was dazzled.

**Damn Luka**

The cold touch of the water was pleasant feel to the achy forehead. It was a moment of bliss…until Luka ruined it. "Miku! You forgot your lunch!" Luka was there leaning on the side of the door way holding a blue bentou, panting out of breath. She had on a sexy pink button down shirt and a loose white tie that complimented skinny black shorts exposing her great figure. "L-Luka-san!" Lily stood up hastily staring at the beauty. "Ohhh! Thank you Luka-chaan~ You saved me! I didn't even know I forgot it! Hehe." She tiled her head and bonking it lightly showing how silly she felt for her mistake. "It's alright. I'm glad I caught you in time. The office suspected you three to be here since you guys are awfully close." Luka chuckled and handed Miku her lunch. "Ohh~ Tuna!" Miku clapped her hands in delight. "Hmm, this school sure brings back some crazy memories." Luka looked around the room with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "W-Would you like a tour Luka-san? Oh, but I don't really know where things are as well…" Lily's flustered face made Luka laugh. "Well how about I show you around then? I don't think many things have changed since then, so I think I know my place around." Luka winked.

"Y-Yes!" Lily's face turned a soft red.

"Oh, but are you done with lunch or-"

"Nope! I'm done!" she shut her bentou and wrapped it up sloppily and walked to Luka's side in an instant.

"Well Neru and Miku, we will be back shortly." They waved goodbye and shut the door.

"Okay! Thanks for the tuna Luka-chan. Tuna, tuna~" Miku purred eating the delicious meal.

"You do know Luka loves you, right Miku?" Neru pulled out her phone and began to type while eating melon bread.

"Hahaha, I know! We have sister love!"

"W-Wha? No! She LOVES you love you. Stupid."

"Eh?" Miku nearly dropped her chopsticks. "C-Come on now. Don't joke." Miku flashed a stern look at Neru.

"No, she does. God, you're so dense." Neru began to munch on a chocolate cornet after.

"But I like Lily-san…"

"What! You too!" Neru slammed her phone and glared at Miku who had rice on the side of her mouth.

"Yes! You like her! I thought you didn't like her that much because you kept on saying she was _alright_."

"Y-Yes but I didn't mean it!"

"How Tsundere of you." Giggled Miku.

"S-Shut up! A-Anyways, I won't lose to YOU Miku Hatsune! Lily will surely love me more! I HAVE a chest, my voice is angelic, I'm way smarter, and my looks are to die for. YOU LOSE." With that she stuck out her tongue in triumph.

"S-So! In the V-records, people know me better than you! They go 'Neru who?'"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah!"

"Tch! But why don't you like Luka? She acts just like Lily!"

"Umm…Luka is sort of…perverted… and if she acts like Lily why don't YOU go out with her"

"First, I have no chance because she loves Y-O-U stupid, second Luka is too perverted for me too!"

"Luka doesn't love me!"

"Yes she does!"

"Prove it!"

Footsteps approached the music room once again. Two voices were heard on the other side of the door. Instantly Neru thought of a "genius plan". 'If I do something suggestive to Miku while Luka is looking, Luka will be angry and go to Miku's side saying 'I love you!' and Miku would realize her love and say 'I love you too!' and I will have Lily all to myself! Haha!' Neru snickered and grabbed Miku by the shoulders. "I will prove it!" As Neru heard the door opened, she licked the rice off the side of Miku's mouth, and then went in for a full blown kiss. "Hmm!" Miku felt Neru's tongue brush against hers and pulled away.

"What are you doing Neru!"

"Ha! See, look how Luka is-" Neru turned and looked at the doorway to see Lily and Luka, but saw instead it was Len and Rin.

"Damn it! Why me!" Neru collapsed on the floor from utter embarrassment.  
"You! Why ME!" Miku frowned. "My first kiss…it…it tasted like chocolate cornet…"

"That was your first kiss!"

"Yes!"

"Pff. Little girl." Neru jeered

"What! You kissed someone before!"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Who?"

"H-Hey guys. Mind explaining what we just saw?" Rin asked.

"Yeah…and Miku, Neru…are you guys like…going out?" Len questioned.

"WHO US!" They shrieked at the thought.

"Yeah…"

"No! No!"

"Oh thank god." Len sighed in relief. Rin just glared at Len slowly shaking her head.

"I love Lily" The two said in unison.

"WHAT!" Len's heart crushed into two when his beautiful Miku fell for…a girl.

"Aww! I know! Lily-san is so cool!" Rin agreed. "Huh!" Len looked at Rin in surprised. "Rin are you-?" quickly Rin kneed Len in the stomach. "Shut up you." Rin glared.

"We're back!" Luka said as she saw Neru on the ground and Miku's face flushed. "Oh, hello Rin, Len." Luka smiled. 'Ahh! At least I have my goddess Luka!' Len thought. "Miku? Are you alright?" Luka immediately went to Miku and felt her forehead in concern. "You don't have a fever, yet your cheeks are red." "W-Well that's because…" Miku quickly glanced at Neru who had a look of 'Say-A-Word-And-I-Will-Make-Your-Social-Life-A-Living-HELL' look. Miku automatically closed her mouth in fear. "Miku?" "It's nothing Luka…and…I have a question…I know this is sudden, but I just have to know! Do you…love me?"

'How the HELL did this happen!' Luka's mind went into shock.

"Luka?"

"Oh! Er- yes. Yes I do…"

'I never knew' Miku thought.

'Noooo!' Len whimpered.

'My plan! It's working!' Neru grinned with pride.

'LUKAAAAA!' Lily's heart had felt like someone shot it.

'Wow.' Rin thought and walked out of the room dragging Len with her.

"Sorry Luka. I can't love you. I like Lily."

"WHAT!" Luka tired to hold back tears.

"M-Me!"

'Damn! My plan!'

**Love sucks**

"But! Miku I love you!" Luka clasped Miku's hands in hers.

"Well I love Lily!"

"S-Sorry Miku. I love Luka!"

"Y-You love me!"

"Yes!" Luka flushed from the confession and Lily had her eyes locked on the floor.

"But I love Miku!"

"Lily! I loved you too!"

"God! Is there anyone in the room straight!" Len cried from the hallway.

**Haku the Savior!**

"Wait!" A cry came from outside of the room. Eyes were locked on the door as Haku came in with a bottle in her hands. "I had a feeling you guys would need this. So, here." She held up a red bottle that was shaped in the form of a heart. "She took out sake cups from her pockets, handed Luka one, Neru one, and Miku one. "Sorry, I ran out." She told Lily. Quickly she distributed the red liquid in the cups. "If you drink this, you will be madly in love! So it goes." Miku, Neru, and Luka looked at the odd liquid perplexed to drink it or not. "Everyone, I think we should think about this before you go and drink-" Before Lily could say anymore, the swallowed the red liquid in an instant. "Oh no!" Lily gasped.

**Haku the Moron.**

"Hey, I don't feel any difference." Luka said upset.

"Same." Miku wiggled her fingers for a reaction.

"Yeah…Haku! You lair!" Neru growled. She got up and pushed Miku to the floor. "I liked Lily first!" she snarled. "So!" Miku spat. Suddenly, Neru and Miku fainted next to each other. "Neru? Miku!" Luka and Lily went to their sides calling their names to wake up. Then, Luka fainted, but Lily caught her before she could hit the ground. "L-Luka-san! Haku! What's happening?" Haku sat there with her mouth opened. "I-I don't know…" A grumbled came from Luka's mouth as she looked at the stunning Lily. "Oh, Lily…I-you…" she closed the space between them with a heated kiss. "L-Luka!" Lily shrieked, that woke up Miku and Neru. "Hnn? Miku? Oh, Miku your so…" she leaned against Miku's body, rubbing against it gently when Miku in return, wrapped her arms around Neru and hugged her tightly. "Neru darling…" Miku whispered. "Huh?" Haku scratched her head.

**Author's Note: **_**OH GOD! HAHAHAH! MAN that was WEIRD! Yeah, sorry about that…there are going to be some heated scenes soon! Yay~ But hope you guys enjoyed THAT. Hmm~ Luka-sama~ =3= REVIEWS! Please…3**_


	3. What Next?

There stood a dumbfounded Haku and a flustered Lily. The silver haired woman went and picked up the bottle, analyzing it carefully. "I don't know what went wrong..." Haku scratched the back of her head in frustration while Lily was trying to fight off the lustful Luka. "P-Please Luka-san, get off!" Lily struggled, trying to hold up her skirt while Luka was trying to tug it down. "What Lily? You dont love me anymore?" Luka gave Lily such a sorrowful look at she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the one she loved. A smirk formed on Luka's face as she pinned Lily to the ground by her wrists. Try as she might, Luka was the strongest. Though, Lily didnt mind having her pink haired beauty all over her, what she did mind is the fact that Luka wanted to do her in school, where everyone could see.  
Moans sang from across the music room as Neru so viciously tugged off Miku's top as Miku hungrily ripped off Neru's skirt. "G-Girls! Snap out of it! Remember where you are!" Lily shouted, feeling embarrassed to see the girls in such a state. "Shhh Lily. Let them be, and just look at me..." Luka cooed. A mixture of happiness and fear spwraled across Lily's face. "H-Haku! Get her off of me! We need to fix these three!" Haku nodded and threw the bottle that was in her hand, hitting Luka directly on the head. Luka went unconscience from the blow and was now sleeping beside Lily. "Thanks but...thats going to hurt her when she wakes up." Haku mearly shrugged. Lily fixed herself and ran towards Neru and Miku who where half naked on the floor in a hot mess.  
"Ohh...Miku..Nnn! More! More!" Neru demanded pulling herself close to Miku.  
"Neru...Haa-aa...O-Ohhh..." Miku moaned as Neru grinded her body to hers.  
"Girls..." Lily herself was turned on by this scene, though she had to get things straighten out. "GIRL!" she yelled. Miku and Neru glanced up at the blushing Lily and chuckled. "What? You wanna join Lily-san?" Neru teased.  
"E-Enough! You both! Get your clothes back on! We're going to my house to fix this mess..." Neru suck out her tongue. "Bleeeehh. I dont wanna. I'm not done with my little toy." she turned her head smiling at Miku. Miku giggled and wrapped her arms around Neru's torso.  
"I dont care what you do or dont want to do! We are going!"  
"Uggh. Fine." Neru got up and started to get dressed. Miku frowned and started to get dressed as well. "I'll do you later." Neru whispered deviously to Miku who smiled.  
"No one is doing anyone right now." Lily separated the two ten feet away. "Haku you take Neru and Luka. I'll take this one in my car and I'll meet you at my house, heres the address." Lily quickly scribbled some words on a small scrap piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Haku. "What...I have to carry Luka to m car? Uhh...thats going to be hard..."

**Author's Note:**** WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! DUN DUN DUUUN. Sorry this chapter was like stupidly short. I will be making them longer since I have more time! YAY! Next chapter will be at Lily's house~ :D Sorry guys, FAIL- this took me a looong time to update! SORRY! ;_; Next one wont! Please don't lose faith in my/my stories! THANK YOU!**


End file.
